To Reconnect What it is Lost
by Anomynous Nin
Summary: Sora goes on a new journey to restore what it is lost. And Aqua had somehow left the ominous place by a mysterious man. When the two meet, they will set off to reconnect everything. SPOILERS! Prediction for the next game.


Yo, everyone! What's up? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Anomynous Nin. And I am here for my first Kingdom Hearts fic! Yeah! Wooh! Kingdom Hearts! Yeah, it's awesome... As awesome as Final Fantasy. Anyways, allowed me to tell you the full summary. And be careful, though. It's full of spoilers.

The story takes place a year after Kingdom Hearts 2, as well as 12 years after Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (Which I haven't played it yet.). Sora leaves his world once more to set out on a new quest to reconnect everything that is about him. At the same time, Aqua, who was trapped inside of the Realm of Darkness for 12 years, was finally out of that realm thanks to a mysterious person. It won't be long until Sora and Aqua bump into each other and set out on the quest to bring back Ven and Terra... as well as defeating an old enemy who had started all of this.

Just to be sure, that's only my prediction of what the next game would be. It would be cool if Aqua was freed from the Realm of Darkness and fight alongside Sora. But that's the creator's choice. Not mine. And like I said before, I don't have Birth by Sleep yet. And I'll probably won't continue the fic until I have the game and finish it. If I do, there will be a possibility that I am missing a lot of screws on it. So I won't be able to continue it, until I have the game.

So to finish it up, enjoy the fic. Hope it'll be better as with my other fics... And I mean a FEW others. Not all. Well, here it goes! And watch out for the grammars and stuff.

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_Flashback_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Prologue:**

**A New Beginning**

Long ago, in a distant universe of hearts...

Light and darkness... Those two elements are what made this world whole. They are what created this universe. Light and darkness are the creators of every living being. They coexist with one another to bring up the balance in the world, to ensure the peace of everything.

However, the darkness was growing stronger and larger. Its power overwhelmed the light and darkness soon became the dominant element of the world. Its power had also weakened the light and it faded away into nothingness, as the darkness swallowed the world in its control.

But it wasn't the end of the light. The living beings who had hold onto the light in their hearts ever since the beginning of time had started to gather together in order to restore the light. Their strength and their courage was enough to restore it in its original form, but still as little against the darkness. Upon time, the light will grow stronger and fight against the darkness and save the world from eternal darkness.

However, the light wasn't planning on destroying it completely. Without any one of them, the world would crumble into nothingness without the coexisting power of both light and darkness. The plan was to restore the balance of the world and make sure that the light won't fade away from the heart of the world.

The creation of light and darkness... came from a single part of the human life... Heart.

----------

The history of light and darkness revolves in a battle against the beings of dark, and the warriors of light. The darkness have one weakness that overwhelmed it. That weakness was the weapon of light. A key-shaped blade that is made to fend off the darkness and to save the world from eternal darkness. It was known as the Keyblade. And the people wielding it were known as the Keyblade Warriors. Only a few of them were called Keyblade Masters, as they mastered everything that is to fight against the darkness. However, that was only several years ago. Suddenly, the Keyblade Warriors vanished without a trace, and the darkness was able to fight back once more.

But several years later, there existed one Keyblade user who had just discovered his power to wield the Keyblade. The Keyblade Hero of the world... Sora.

Aside the fact that he wasn't chosen by the Keyblade itself, he was honored by his strength, his courage and the strength of his heart. There can be no mistake that he is a true Keyblade Master.

He had went on so many quests to achieve a goal. To rescue his friends, to fend off the darkness and to stop the ones who will bring the world into nothing. It was his basic goal ever since he had first wield the Keyblade.

But now, he has a new goal in hand. A new goal that he must achieve in order restore everything that was missing for a long time...

_Flashback_

_A while after Sora and Riku returned to their world and into Destiny Island, Sora was looking for Riku, wondering where he took off. The place where he then found Riku was on the small island where the Paopu tree grows. Riku was sitting on it, overlooking the sea with pure passion. Sora then joined up with him there and the two of them were both overlooking the sea together, in the setting Sun._

_"Nothing's change, huh?" asked Riku. It was true. It had been only one year since the three friends left their world in a different new world for each of them, because of the envasion of the Heartless in Destiny Island. Looking at the island as it is now... feels nostalgic. It was like nothing changed ever since their disappearance._

_"Nope. Nothing will." answered Sora, sure of himself that everything won't change for a bit, even if one of them is gone._

_"What a small world." The unchange of the world was all because of its size._

_"But part of one that's much bigger." Even though the appearance of the world remains the same, what's inside grew out a lot after everything that has happened so far._

_Riku agreed. "Yeah." The world will never change. Not even a single bit. Whenever or not one of them disappears, nothing will change for the worse. It will still stay as it is. A world in peace._

_"Hey Riku..." started Sora. "What do you think it was... the door to the light?" During their time in the Dark Margin, they thought that they won't escape from it for a long time. However, they got lucky. After they received Kairi's letter somehow, a door to light appeared in front of them. And they were able to return to Destiny Island safely. But Sora wondered... what exactly made the door to light appear?_

_It looked like Riku had already the answer for it. As he got off from the Paopu tree, and walked over to Sora, he pointed his finger to where his heart is. "This." was his only answer._

_Sora seemed confused. "This?" he asked._

_Riku smiled. "Yeah. It's always closer than you think." It was then when Sora finally understood what Riku meant. The door to light appeared... in response of his heart. It seemed impossible, but it just might be the only case. With that, he smiled back at him._

_"Sora! Riku!" The two boys heard the voice of a certain red-haired girl, who had been waiting for the two of them ever since the first time that the world has been restored. When they looked at the direction of her voice, they saw Kairi running up to the small island, with a little something in her hand. She stopped right in front of them and took a few breaths to catch up with._

_"Hey, what's up?" asked Sora, a little concerned of why she was running to them._

_After she caught up with herself, she looked up to Sora and showed him a bottle. "Look." That bottle contained something. When Sora looked closer, it seemed to be a letter of some sort. But that letter has something on it... King Mickey's seal._

_"From the King?" Sora quickly takes the bottle from her, dumps the letter out and began to read what it was written. Riku and Kairi joined up with him to read together, curious of what the King had wrote for Sora._

_That was when Sora knew that he had a new quest. And a new goal._

_End flashback_

A year has passed since that happened. Sora was seen sitting on the Paopu tree on the small island, holding the same bottle that contained the King's letter. Why he still stayed in his world for a year was because he was still undecive if he could do it and leave his friends behind again. He recalled what it was written in the letter.

_Dear Sora,_

_There is something important that I must tell you about. I would have tell you earlier, but I was afraid that you might not have what it takes to take on a new journey. But now that you have accomplished a great deal in your journey, it's just enough time for me to tell you all about it._

_12 years ago, when you were just a small child... Do you recall having met someone who wields a Keyblade? If you don't, then allow me to tell you this. There was once three people who can wield the Keyblade just like you. Out of the three of them, two were honored as Keyblade Masters. And the other one... bears a large ressemblance of you._

_During a great battle against a formidable enemy, one of them seemed to have lost his body to the enemy... And we don't know what happened to his heart. And the other one... He was fighting one of the enemies and as the result, he had lost his heart as well... The last Keyblade wielder took the body of the young one somewhere and attempted to bring back her other friend. And since then... She had disappeared._

_It had been 12 years since that happened. But I fear that the world that we're living in is still in danger. And now that I think about it, your power ressembles the young one's. And now that I discovered that... I believe that you must go on another journey, to reconnect everything about you. To restore the balance between light and darkness._

_It's quite possible that you may leave your friends behind again... But we have no other choice. Our world is still in peril. And only you can restore it to its former state. If you decide to accept my request, then meet me in Disney Castle. We'll brief you with all the details that you might want to learn. Until then, I'm counting on you, Sora._

_King Mickey_

He was having a hard decision over it. It had been a long time since he had left his home. And now, he was about to leave it again, for the sake of the world. But can he do it? Can he leave his home in order to restore the balance of the world? Right now, he had made his decision.

"Sora." He heard someone calling out to his name. He looked back to see his friend, Riku, walking into the small island.

"Riku." he said.

Riku walked over next to the tree, overlooking the same view of the sea as Sora had overlooked at. There was only one question that he will ask. "Have you decided?"

After looking at Riku since he entered the island, Sora looked back at the sea. "Yeah." he said. As usual, the two boys overlooked the sea together.

It was then that Kairi soon entered the island, standing in between the two and looking at the spiky-haired hero. "Sora." she called out to him.

The Keyblade Hero looked at someone who called him out and was surprised to see Kairi there. "Kairi!" he said, as he got off from the Paopu tree. Then, he looked down on the ground, feeling bad at what he was going to tell her about. "I..." he was about to say something to her, but Kairi simply nodded, understanding that he had already decided to do what he must do.

"Yeah." she said.

Sora looked up to her with a small hint of surprise, and then, he smiled. He walked up to her until he stopped right in front of her. "There are still people who are sad... And everyone is waiting... I have to put everything that is connected to me."

Riku smiled at his decision, as he was the only one that could try and bring back the peace in the world. Kairi also smiled at him. It is true that he will leave his home again, but if it was for the sake of the world, she was fine with it. But just in case, she grabbed one of his hands with one hand and handed him something with another. It was her lucky charm, the star-shaped charm that she had made for a long time.

"Hurry back..." was all that she could say.

And so, Sora began his new journey... to Reconnect.

----------

The two who were never meant to meet...

The three Keyblade Wielders were inseparable. They were never meant to be separated from anything. However, the force of darkness forced the three to leave each other's side. One of them had lost his body to his enemy, one of them had lost his heart. And the last one... was lost in the Realm of Darkness.

One of the Keyblade Masters, who was known as Aqua in her time, was walking down to who knows where in the Realm of Darkness. She was all alone. She was unable to find a way to return what she was before. It was eternal... But her time will soon be it.

Coincidentally, she had found someone who was sitting on a rock, looking over the Moon that shines over the black sea of the Dark Margin. He wore a black coat for some reason and his face was hidden, because of the hood he was wearing now. She was curious of that man, and walked over to him before facing him next to him. "Who are you?" she asked.

The hooded man was surprised to see someone there, in the Realm of Darkness where he was supposed to be the only one living here until the end of time. "It is rare to see guests in a place like this..." he said.

"My name is Aqua..." introduced the Keyblade Master to him. "How did you get in this world of darkness? Why are you here?" It is rather rare to see someone else other than herself in the Realm of Darkness. She thought that she would be the only one in here, and that it was her fate to be alone in that Realm. She was also surprised to see someone in here with her.

"Well..." started the hooded man. "The first time I came here... And then the second... And now... How exactly did I get here...?" It didn't look like that he was able to recall how he had entered the realm. It was almost like he had lost his memory for some reason. "I don't really remember anything clearly..." He confirmed that cause.

"I see..." Aqua understood the confusion of the hooded. Then, she sat down on the ground next to him, her legs folding close to her body and crossed her arms on her knees, as she began to tell him the reason why she was here. "I fell into this world... I've been wandering for a long time... Without returning to my original world..."

The hooded man looked at her. "You wish to return to your world?" he asked.

The Keyblade Master simply nodded. "To fulfill a promise to a friend..."

"Friend..." He repeated that same word. As he looked back at the shining Moon, he said something else. "My memories are almost fading away..." he stated. "... But I still remember a boy who had the same motives as you... Just like you... he had a Key... In order to protect his friends, companions and the people of the world..."

What he said made Aqua wondered with curiosity. He had a Key... Did he mean the Keyblade? To protect everyone... It means... "Protect... the light?" she said. It sounded like someone she knew... And the world... To protect the world... "Please... Tell me... What's happening to the worlds...?"

"... It seems that the worlds are getting swallowed by the Darkness... But for this, the Keyblade has gone to that boy..."

She had no doubt about it. A Keyblade being wield by a boy... It had to be one of them! "It can't be... Is that boy named Ven or Terra?"

However, he shook his head, declining both of the answers. "Not by that name, no..."

Aqua sighed. Her hopes of at least one of her friends living after all was taken down by a single shake of the head. "I see..."

"... It's been over a year since I saw that boy, now..." he said. Then, he recalled something that he regretted in his remaining memories. "In order to take vengeance... I did terrible things to that boy and his friends... I made clothes for the beings of nothing... Perhaps a part of consciousness did it...? I have a heart of a scientist... While he was sleeping for a year... I hid my research data inside of him... Perhaps... if he were to do it... That boy, whose heart was connected to someone who were to do it... That door would open... And maybe those crippled beings could be saved..." Aqua was looking at him with curiosity, of what he spoke off. He was speaking of the events that involved that boy, saving the living and suffering beings from the darkness. "Everything is born by sleep... Yes... Even you..."

Her curiosity took the best of her. It wasn't neither Terra or Ven, but a boy who was destined to save the world from eternal darkness. "Who is that boy?"

"... His name is..."

All the pieces lie where they fell...

After the hooded man said the boy's name, Aqua felt a strong emotion deep inside of her heart. She let a single drop of tears falling from one of her eyes. She understood that the boy is going to be a savior to the world. He is the light of the world. And he is the only one... who can save her friends. "Sora..."

Where they wait for him...

Terra was a man who hold a part of darkness inside of his heart... He wanted to take advantage of that in order to defeat his enemy, Xehanort. However, the cost was, his heart left his body, and he was unable to prevent Xehanort to take his body. His heart now lies inside of his armor, as the Lingering Sentiment.

Ventus was a boy who had been awakened to become a Keyblade Warrior. His heart was the source of everything that is needed. However, after a grueling battle against Vanitas, his heart was now lost... And it now resides alongside of a certain boy's heart.

Aqua was a girl who had promised to save her friends from eternal darkness. She will never let the bonds between them die. However, in a final battle to restore her friend, she was trapped into the Realm of Darkness, where time stands still.

All three of them were the world's only hope. But they suffered a great defeat in their final battles. But now, everything will change.

Sora, the Keyblade Hero, will change the world... He will restore the light that had been fading ever since. To restore everything that is connected. To restore everything... that has been long gone.

And Aqua knew.. that she could count on him to rescue her friends.

But as Destiny tells... The Keyblade Hero... And the Keyblade Master... may meet face-to-face... And they will go on...

... to...

Reconnect.

**End Prologue**

Well, done with the prologue. However, I was about to make it a little longer, but meh. Can't do it in one shot for a prologue. So that's it. It's just a review to the secret ending. Nothing to special. Sorry about that.

Anyways, like I said before, I won't be able to write the next chapter until I got Birth by Sleep. So sorry about that. If you were wondering why I decided to start the story so early, well... I was thinking of making a story that tells what happened to Aqua and how she and Sora will meet. But I guess I scrapped that. So sorry.

Anyways, um... If it looks ok, then... Please, review! See ya!


End file.
